Charmed Again
by Freddyfrmelmst
Summary: The Halliwell sisters find their missing Brother Xander
1. Chapter 1

Charmed Again.

By William Gilmor

"In this night and in this hour I call upon the ancient power. Bring back my sister bring back the power of three." Cried Piper. As nothing happened she turned to a spell to call a lost witch.

"**Power of the Witches rise. Course unseen across the skies. Come to us who call you near. Come to us and settle here."**

**Piper threw her spell ingredients into a pot. Then pulled a knife and cut her finger.**

"**Blood to Blood I summon thee." Piper let her blood flow into the pot. "Blood to Blood return to me." **

**Xander Harris awoke with a start. On his bed lay a newspaper the Obituaries section.**

**Picking up the paper Xander read. "Prudence Halliwell Beloved Sister. Funeral Services tomorrow 11am In South Oaks Cemetery San Francisco."**

**Dropping the paper Xander picked up his phone and Dialed a number.**

"**Yes I'd like to book a ticket on the 1am flight to San Francisco."**

**Xander gave his information to the ticket agent and began to pack his bags.**

**Once he packed his things Xander picked up the phone again and Called The Summers house.**

"**Hello?" asked Dawn as she picked up.**

"**Dawn it's Xander I'm leaving town for a few days something has come up I don't know when I'll be back I'll call you as soon as I get there." Xander hung up before Dawn could ask any questions.**

**Xander threw his duffel bags into his car and drove to the airport.**

**Xander sat in his new hotel room after his 1am flight to San Fran and he was slightly pissed at his family for not informing him of his sister's death. Lighting a circle of Candles Xander began a spell.**

"**Hear these words Hear my cry. Spirit from the other size. Come to me I summon thee Cross now the great divide."**

**Xander watched as an older gentile woman appeared. "Piper I…." She started only to realize she was not at the manor she was as not even facing her granddaughter instead she was facing someone she had not expected.**

"**Hello Grandma we need to have a little chat." Stated Xander with a cold dead tone.**

"**Yes Alexander I suppose we do." Spoke Penny Halliwell as she sat on a chair across from Xander.**

"**First off where can I find Shax?" Asked Xander.**

**Penny gasped as Xander asked a question Penny feared the most.**

"**I can't tell you that Alexander."**

"**Can't or Won't Grams?" **

"**Alexander you can't beat him."**

"**Grams you should've learned by now I never play by the rules."**

**Penny sighed as she felt the rage within her grandson.**

"**Alexander I think you should talk to your sisters about this first."**

**Xander laughed at this.**

"**News flash Grams they don't know I'm alive. The only reason I even knew I those abusive fucks the Harris' weren't my family was because The FUCKING FIRST EVIL took Mom and Sam's appearance to try and get me to off myself." **

**Penny was in shock she had no Idea what had happen to Alexander because the Hellmouth prevents them from looking in on him like they wanted.**

"**I finally find I have family worth something and the Source kills one. That will not stand."**

**Grams looked around the room and saw the weapons laying about.**

"**Grams I met Prue when I worked as a dancer in Oxnard in the night we spent talking I finally have a real family and if you think I'm not gonna pay them back for this you are very wrong."**

"**Prue's Funeral a pair of demons Bounty Hunters will attack Cole. One of them is Shax's friend if you can call him that he will know where Shax is." Sighed the defeated Penny.**

**Xander smiled. "Thank You Grams and tell Prue I'll see she gets Justice and that my sisters are looked after."**

**Xander walked up to Phoebe hiding the tears in his eyes.**

"**I'm sorry for your loss." Said Xander as he faced his sister for the first time.**

"**Thank you. How did you know Prue from work?"**

**Xander shook his head. "We meet in a club last and became fast friends." Smiled Xander.**

**As Phoebe shook hands with Xander. A vision hit her.**

**Xander standing before their grandmother telling her Prue would have Justice. Xander killing a demon Xander fighting Shax.**

**As Phoebe hit the floor Xander walked away.**

"**Phoebe Are you alright?" asked Piper as Leo and Cole helped Phoebe to her feet.**

"**I saw him the demon that killed Prue."**

"**Shax what was he doing?" asked Leo.**

"**He was fighting with that guy." **

"**What guy?" asked Cole. **

"**The one that was just here we have got to go find him." Stated Phoebe as she started outside only to come face to face with a demon.**

**Out of nowhere comes Xander's hand. Around the demon's throat.**

"**Hi remember me." Snarled Xander as he recognized the Demon as one of the regular's at Willie's all you can eat Friday night hot wings special.**

"**NO not you." Screamed the demon.**

"**Yes me." Smirked Xander as his hand closed around the demons' throat.**

"**Your going to tell me where Shax is or else."**

"**I can't he'll kill me." Whimpered the demon.**

"**Mother fucker I'll kill you. I'll just take longer and enjoy it more. Now once again WHERE IT THE DEMON THAT KILLED MY SISTER?" screamed Xander.**

"**He'll be with at his place in the underworld till the Source needs him." Whimpered the demon as his pissed his pants.**

"**Thank you." Xander said as he snapped his neck.**

**As a second demon appeared as the first one's body burned away Xander just smirked and threw a knife into it's chest killing it.**

**Xander walked over passed the stunned Halliwells and stop and rested his hand on Prue's coffin.**

"**Sorry I was late Sis. I'll set things right and make sure he never can harm anyone ever again." Cried Xander as his tears hit the coffin.**

**Stealing himself Xander turned around and faced the Halliwells and Orbed away.**

**Xander waited till just after nightfall before heading out. Deciding he needed Backup to deal with Shax just in case Xander Orbed to the one woman he knew would help him. He Orbed to the Los Angeles Women's Correctional Facility.**

**Xander smiled as he saw Faith lightly snoring in her bed.**

**Leaning down Xander leaned over and kissed her forehead.**

**Faith's eyes fluttered open and she smiled as she saw Xander.**

"**Boytoy."**

"**Hi Faith I need your help."**

**Faith sat up in bed**

"**What kind of help Baby?"**

"**The Demon killing kind. A demon killed my sister I intent to make sure that son of a bitch dies. I need someone I can trust to have my back and I came to the number one on my trust list."**

**Faith smiled as Xander announced he trusted her. His nighttime visits thanks to his powers were the highlight of her life right now. **

**They had spent many a nights talking and somewhere over the past year they felling love.**

"**So you want me to help kick some demon ass I can deal with that."**

**Xander smiled as he helps Faith up.**

"**I'll be right back with your pardon papers my love." Smiled Xander as he orbed out.**

**Faith waited for about 15 minutes when she heard the clank of the door to the cellblock opening and a long series of Cat calls as a man entered the cell house.**

**As the footsteps Stopped in front of her cell Faith looked to the cell door and saw the warden a guard and what appeared to be Xander looking like he just stepped out of an episode of the Practice.**

"**Prisoner Lehane your Lawyer has just deliver to us papers for your Pardon. Your free to go." Smiled the Warden.**

**Xander winked from behind a pair of wire rim glasses that made him look Older and harder but still her Boytoy.**

**Xander and Faith walked out of the jail smile plastered to both their faces.**

**Faith turned to Xander and gave him the smirk that was for him alone.**

"**Let's go take care of that Demon Baby." Xander pulled her close and orbed back to his new safe house to get ready for the fight.**

**Piper Phoebe Leo and Cole stood in front of the candle circle as they summoned Grams to fill them in on their "Brother".**

**As she appeared she saw her two granddaughters and they looked Pissed**

"**We have a brother?" snarled Piper.**

"**I don't know what your talking about." Stuttered Grams as her eyes shifted around the room.**

"**Ok Grams you sucked at lying when you were alive. As a ghost your worst so spill." Snarled Piper.**

"**I'm sorry I can't"**

"**Can't or won't?" asked Phoebe **

"**God you even talk like him." Mused Grams as she slapped her hand over her mouth.**

"**Won't she promised me she wouldn't" came a disembodied voice as Patty Halliwell appeared.**

"**We didn't tell anybody because we were afraid that there would be reprisals, afraid that, you girls would be dined your powers. Your birthright. It happened after your father and I were divorced, when Sam and I were together." Explained Patty.**

"**Sam?" asked Cole.**

"**Her Whitelighter." Answered Leo.**

"**I see the apple doesn't fall far from the Forbidden Tree." Smirked Cole.**

"**Shh Go on Mom." Spoke Piper.**

"**You were both toddlers. You just thought Mommy got a little fat. (She smiles.) You never knew I was pregnant." Smiled Patty**

" **I was the only one who knew." Added Grams.**

"**And Sam, obviously." **

"**Right. Well, yes, of course."**

"**We wanted to keep the baby, of course. But mother –"**

"**Well, I - I knew it would be disastrous. You know, before you and Leo, Piper, it wasn't just forbidden. It was unthinkable for witches to be with white-lighters. I mean, let alone have children with them."**

"**So, that's why we had to - why we decided… to give the baby up. Sam and I took him to a local church as soon as he was born. And we asked the nun there to find a home for her, and she found one. But the family he was given too moved to the Hellmouth." Sobbed Patty as tears filled her eyes.**

"**Alexander was your average student until he met the Slayer." Continued Grams as Patty tried to calm down.**

"**He became a demon fighter Alex or rather Xander spent 3 years fighting evil he has killed more demons and Vampires then you girls have faced." Grams spoke with pride.**

"**He faced down Angelus unarmed. And was responsible for destroying the Demon known as The Judge." Spoke Patty the pride in her son evident.**

"**HOLY SHIT." Gasped Cole.**

"**What?" asked Leo and the sisters.**

"**Angelus and the Judge are legends in the Underworld. The mention of either name is enough to make even the Source shiver."**

**Grams smiled. "He also stopped a demonic Ascension."**

**Leo went Bug eyed at that.**

"**Alexander goes by the name NightStalker." Patty added.**

"**Great the most feared demon hunter in existence and I'm dating his sister. Phoebe if I ever hurt please give me to the Source He'll kill me quicker and less creatively" mussed Cole.**

**Phoebe turned back to her mother. "How does he know about us and what's with the Whitelighter powers?"**

**Grams sighed. "About a Year and half ago a creature known as the first evil tried to get Xander to commit Suicide. The First can assume the likeness of anyone who has died. First it tried as his Best Friend who was the first Vampire Xander ever killed. Then a Girl who was in fact a mummy that had fallen for him that he was forced to kill to save a friend. Then as a teacher that was like a sister to him then. Finally as your Mother and Sam." **

"**When the First assumed my formed. I heard everything it said to him such hurtful things. That I never loved him he was a mistake and I should have Aborted him. Do you know what he did? He told the First that it was a good thing I had brown eyes or else he would've seen just how full of shit it really was. He told the First Evil that it didn't matter where he came from or what anyone else thought of him. If he saved one life or kept one demon from hurting someone then that justified his existence. He said that everything in this world is balance action and reaction. Good Evil Hope Despair. Action I've made a difference with my life Reaction you can never take that away from me." Cole and Leo looked at the Sister with a sense of awe. **

" **That still doesn't answer how he knew about his powers and the Girls." said Cole.**

**Patty looked at the girls and awaited the explosion that would follow this revelation.**

"**He knows because Prue told him." Came a new voice as the spirit of Andy Trudeau came into the circle.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Andy smiled at the girls. "Prue met him a little more then a year ago."**

"**And she never told us why?" asked the enraged Piper.**

"**Because he told her not to." Answered Andy.**

**Piper and Phoebe both stared at him wait for more.**

"**He has said his friends tried to force him away because they wanted to protect because they thought he was useless. He said he would meet you when he could hold his own and you wouldn't try to do the same thing."**

**Piper looked as if she had been insulted. "It not personal Piper Phoebe. It's just shortly after moving to the Hellmouth Xander's foster parents became abusive drunks Xander up till he was 17 had never even been told that he was loved. All he was ever told was he was worthless and stupid."**

**Piper looked ready to cry Phoebe looked ready to kill. "Do any of you have their address because I feel like paying them a little visit."? Growled Phoebe as she cracked he knuckles.**

"**Prue meet him while you and Leo were away Piper she had gone out with some friends to Oxnard where they ended up in the Fabulous Ladies Nightclub where your Brother was a dishwasher. A demon showed up Xander attacked it the demon threw a fireball and Xander Orbed. Then together he and Prue killed the demon. Afterwards they spend the night talking and one thing lead to another and you've got a brother."**

**Andy drew his strength. "Xander then spend the next 4 months on alone on mountain in training. Not just in magic but physical training he pushed himself hard and longer then any man I ever heard of. Then he shape shifted back to what he looked like before and went home. I kept an Eye on him for Prue. I watch him do training that makes Rocky Balboa look like a pansy. He was a wild man. Every night he studied magic the theory the control the power the consequences of the power." Andy pointed to a loose floorboard across the room. "Under that board is a journal he kept. He gave it to Prue before he headed back to the Hellmouth."**

"**Xander is one of the most powerful forces of good in this world Girls. But the way he fights you have to be aware of one thing. He doesn't find to win he just won't lose. He goes into each fight knowing he is going to die. He fights with everything because he expects to die and if he dies he doesn't plan on going alone." Whispered Patty.**

"**Your mother is right girls. Xander will die to protect anyone from the demons. But anyone he can't save he will blame himself. He doesn't take credit when it is due he just does it because it's the right thing to do." Added Grams.**

"**Where is Xander right now?" asked Leo.**

"**He is going after Shax and judging from the amount of Weaponry I saw when he called me I get the feeling he plans on doing a lot of damage." Said Grams.**

**Leo's eyes shut as he got a message from the elders.**

"**Xander was just in L.A. he freed Faith the Vampire Slayer from Jail and they are going after Shax." Relayed Leo.**

"**Now who's Faith the Vampire Slayer?" asked Piper as the conversation was draining her.**

"**Xander's Girlfriend and Lover." Answered Grams.**

"**Why was she in jail?" asked Phoebe.**

"**She killed a man on accident then an Warlock cast a spell on her that let him control her and he used her to kill another man. She took the spell that was meant for the other Slayer." Answered Grams.**

**Cole shivered as he felt a sensation he had never felt before. He almost hit the floor from the force of it.**

"**What's wrong?" Asked Leo as he grabbed Cole to keep him from falling.**

"**The Source just called for every demon to return to the underworld I think baby brother is there and is he ever pissed."**

**The sister gathered together and Cole and Leo transported them into the underworld.**

**As the group materialized in the underworld the sight before them was one the likes of which had never been seen before. Demons scatter all over the place or rather pieces of demons. They had been sliced diced and blown up.**

"**Good Lord." Gasped Leo as he crossed himself at the carnage in front of them.**

**Cole leaned over to Phoebe. "Pheebs what I said before about turning me over to the Source forget it just vanquish me instead it'll really be less painful."**

**The Sister heard a scream just ahead as they entered the cave and to their amazement they saw Shax on pinned to the walk like a demonic crucifix.**

**Xander stood before Shax knife in hand and a bottle of cherry coke in his hand. Next to him stood Faith she had a knife too and a bottle of soda.**

"**Ok baby how about this for a bet? If I can nail him in between the nuts you agree to move in with me. Smiled Xander."**

**Faith smirked at that "Ok Boytoy and if I win what do I get?"**

"**A week of Oral pleasuring every night before bed and every morning when you wake up."**

"**Well I am a much better Slayer when I get the high hard one in the morning and I sleep better with you inside me at night so deal."**

**Shax screamed as he saw the charmed enter with Leo and Cole.**

"**Please I'm sorry I killed your sister I was under orders please kill me he is nuts." Cried Shax.**

**Xander looked at the new arrivals and smile. "Be with you in a second." Xander threw the knife which imbedded itself in Shax's groin. **

**He smiled at Faith. Faith smirked and threw her knife, which entered Shax right next to Xander's blade.**

"**Looks like we both win Boytoy."**

"**Won't have it any other way babe." **

"**I don't mean to be a bother but if you don't mind me asking HOW THE HELL DID YOU KILL ALL OF THOSE DEMON? Screamed Cole.**

**Xander picked up a backpack and tossed it to Cole.**

"**Satchel charge C-4 loaded with blessed silver holy water and teak wood. My own mix designed to take out any unholy terrors." Smirked Xander as Cole slowly put the pack down afraid it might go off.**

**Xander turned back to Shax and picked up an axe.**

"**This is for my sister." Xander swung the axe cutting of Shax's head.**

"**Now that my dearest Faith is a kill." Xander dropped the axe and threw a hidden knife at the wall.**

"**And that is a wound." Smirked Xander as he pulled the blade from the Source's gut.**

"**Thought I didn't see you hiding there did you?" smirked Xander as he dragged the Source in front of the Girls.**

"**Piper Phoebe would either of you care to do the honors?" asked Xander as he held out the knife for either of them.**

**Piper's face took on a feral grin as she grabbed the knife and thrust it into the Source.**

**Piper kept thrusting the blade into the Source over and over again finally crying out her tears as she did.**

**Xander walked over and stopped her hand, as the Source lay dead before them.**

"**It's all done Piper it's all done now." **

**Piper dropped the knife and grabbed Xander as she cried screaming "Why Prue Why her. I can't do this I'm not strong I'm not her."**

**Xander wrapped her up in a hug. And held her as she cried.**

"**No one expects you to be Prue. Piper we just want you to be you." Whispered Xander as he held his sister.**

**Leo walked over and rested his hand on Piper's shoulder.**

"**Your Brother's right Piper. No wants you to be Prue." **

**Xander shifted her over to Leo. Xander walked over to Faith and smiled at her. "I think we've Avenged Prue my dear time for us to go." **

**Faith smiled at Xander and took his hand.**

"**Take care of yourselves." Smiled Xander as he orbed him and Faith back to the apartment they rented.**

**Once back in their apartment Xander fell on to the bed. Faith crawled in next to him and felt him wrap his arms around her. Pulling her close.**

"**Faith thank you I can't even begin to explain how much having you here for this means to me."**

"**Xander you have done more for me that anyone ever." Faith placed a kiss on his cheek. "You know I can't count how many nights I wanted to go to you. After that night we first made love. I threw you out because I never made love to anyone before. You gave me something so different I was afraid to accept it."**

**Xander took her hand and placed it over his heart. "My heart beats for you Faith I have the strength to do what I do because I love you. This belongs to you." smiled Xander as he patted his heart with her hand.**

**Faith smiled took his hand and placed a kiss on his palm then placed his hand over her heart.**

"**This is your Xander. I'm a better person because you love me."**

**Xander held her tight and they both drifted to sleep.**

**Piper and Phoebe sat in the Attic trying to find a way to track down their brother but something was blocking them.**

**Leo Orbed in with a slight scowl on his face.**

"**The Elders are blocking you from finding him till tomorrow afternoon. They said he needs sometime for him and Faith. After single handedly put a major dent in the Forces of Evil it was the least they could do."**

**Piper smiled at that. "I guess baby brother needs some privacy then."**

**Leo pulled her into a hug. "How are you doing Piper?"**

"**I'm better then I was its still hurts but I'm doing better."**

**Cole shimmered into the room with a dozen roses for Phoebe and a smile on his face.**

"**Phoebe when I see your brother I will get on my knees and thank him I am a free man. No Bounty hunter will get anywhere near me because of that guy."**

**Phoebe smiled as Cole gave her the Roses.**

**Xander smiled as he came back into the bedroom to find Faith still asleep. Walking over to the bed Xander set a tray of food on the nightstand.**

**Leaning in close he placed a feather light kiss on her lips.**

**As Faith stirred in her sleep Xander pulled a red velvet box out of his pocket.**

**He was greeted by a smile Faith reserved for him alone.**

"**Good morning Xan how are you?"**

"**I'm better then I was Faith." Xander smiled and took her hand.**

"**Faith you are without a doubt the most important person in my life. I want the world to know that too. After last night I felt like I finally know what I want in my life. Faith I want to ask you Will You Marry Me?" Xander asked as he pulled the red box into view and opened it to show her the diamond ring he had for her.**

**Faith's eyes watered as she saw the ring. "Yes" she whispered.**

**Xander took the ring from the box and slipped it on her finger.**

**Faith jumped him pushing them both to the floor as she kissed him.**

**As they broke apart Faith smiled a grin so large it threaten to split her face. "Xan I've dreamed of marrying you but I thought you wouldn't want to marry me I'm just some slut from south Boston you deserve a real lady not someone like me."**

"**Ahh my dearest Faith I deserve you because I love you. You complete me in ways I never imagined."**

**Xander smiled at her as they began to make love on the floor of their apartment.**

**To say Buffy was pissed was the understatement of the century.**

**First Xander up and disappears on her then they find Faith has been Pardoned and now the Scoobies just find out that the once responsible for getting her pardoned was none other then their Xander.**

"**He must be possessed." Willow ventured.**

"**Yes that is the only reason Xander would go to Faith." Buffy agreed.**

"**Ah you both clearly have your heads up a body cavity decorum prevents me from mentioning." Countered Giles.**

"**How can you say that Giles?" demanded Buffy.**

**Giles simply threw a Newspaper on the table.**

**The Girls looked at the Article that was circled. It was Prue's Obit.**

"**That woman was Xander's sister and a witch my guess Xander is on a blood hunt for who ever killed his sister and he wanted back up."**

"**WHAT?" Screamed the girls.**

"**While on his road trip Xander encounter a young woman and after helping her kill a demon they discovered they were family. You see before the First Evil tried to get Angel to kill himself. It tried to use the doubts you two put there to get him to kill himself. It appeared as his friend Jesse, Ampata the mummy girl since she fell in love with him. You Buffy even Jenny. And finally his biological parents. Xander never knew the Harris' weren't his parents till then."**

**The girls looked at each other scared that Xander never told them about this.**

"**Then afterward Xander began an intensive training program. You see he could've moved on but he felt that you girls needed an anchor so to speak so he hid what he was. You see it was Xander that empowered the joining spell against ADAM because you see Willow just didn't have the control to do it right so Xander cast it."**

"**Giles if you don't know the truth why lie?" asked Buffy unable to believe that she was so blind to all that happening.**

"**I guess Xander was right and all the bleach did dumb you down." Snarled Giles.**

"**I would not lie about something like that Ms. Summers. And if you can not accept that I demand that you leave my place of business and not return."**

"**What are you saying Giles?"**

"**Buffy I am say if you can accept the truth then as you Americans say, Leave and don't let the door hit in the ass on the way out."**

**Both girls where shocked that they had misjudged Giles and Xander so much.**

**The phone rang stopping the tirade from Buffy before it could start.**

**Giles hit the speaker phone. "The Magic Box suited for all your magic needs can I help you."**

"**Hi Giles." Came the duel voices of Xander and Faith.**

"**Xander where are you and what is Faith doing out of jail?" came a shrill cry from Willow.**

"**Well I am at home and Faith is out because I got her a pardon." Giles laughed as he heard the smirk in Xander's voice.**

**If looks could kill Giles would've been a fine pink mist.**

"**Xander what are you doing?" asked Buffy.**

"**Enjoying the Afterglow B." came Faith's laughing voice.**

"**I just called to tell you Faith and I are engaged." Laughed Xander.**

**Giles smiled as he watched both Buffy and Willow pass out from the shock.**

"**If you were planning to make them pass out my boy it seems to have worked."**

"**ok I'll pay you later Boytoy."**

"**It's too easy with them sometimes baby." **

**Giles could hear Xander's smirk.**

"**Just letting you know I'm ok G-man and that bastard who got my sister is taken care of."**

**Giles knew how much Xander was hurting.**

"**Faith take care of him you understand."**

**Xander smiled as he heard this.**

"**Thanks Dad take care of the girls for me I'll call again soon." **

**The line went dead. "I will my son just be careful."**


End file.
